


The Art of Shutting Rowena Up

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Sub Rowena, Teasing, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena is being bitchy. Reader wants to shut her up.





	The Art of Shutting Rowena Up

The past ten minutes were hell.

Every single thing that had come out of Rowena's mouth was either a complaint or an insult, sometimes both at once. The woman had an impressive vocabulary of derogatory terms and phrases, some of which you'd never heard before. You didn't feel brave enough to inquire about their meaning, though. This was one of the times when ignorance was bliss.

You loved Rowena.

You loved that powerful, wicked, bitchy witch more than anything else in the world.

But this was too much.

You were well aware the blame was on you. After all, it was you who agreed to do this. It was you who told her you wanted to try this out and encouraged her to push you to your limits.

Even still, why did she have to be so damn annoying?

"Shut up!" you ordered, a growl alike that of a rabid dog escaping your throat. Staring her down, you got in her face.

Rowena's lips curled into a smirk you wanted to slap off her face as soon as it graced it. "Make me," she challenged. She looked at you, the intensity of her stare equal to your own, making it clear she wasn't going to surrender. If you wanted to win this fight, you had to actually  _fight_ it.

And what else was a girl to do, cornered like an animal after an hour-long, frightening chase, than exactly as she was told?

You reached for her hair, tangling your hand into soft, silky waves before pulling hard, yanking her head back. Caught off guard, Rowena let out a pained hiss.

Guilt pulled at your heart, but you held back your apology. While discussing terms, Rowena had made it clear she wanted no interruptions. She knew her safe word, having proven it to you five times; you refused to start this thing until you were sure she could put a stop to any discomfort she might find herself in.

"Is this it?" She laughed, and you found yourself back in character, letting out an annoyed huff. "This is supposed to shut me up?"

"I'm starting to think nothing can shut you up," you grumbled, emphasizing each word by giving her hair a tug.

"Maybe you haven't tried hard enough," she said with false nonchalance. "Maybe you're incompetent, and playing this game was a mistake. Rest assured, I won't make it again."

_That does it!_

Pulling her by hair, you dragged her to the bed and shoved her into it. Her high heels clicked as she struggled to keep on, booted feet flailing about on impact. The – as you called them – sexy red boots were your idea. She'd planned on being barefoot, as always, but you insisted that she put them on. Ever since she bought them, you couldn't look at them enough. Rowena was handsome by nature, but those boots somehow made her look even more so.

Climbing into bed after her, you straddled her. Manhandling her like that, as if she were a piece of furniture instead of a person, was strange. Any other time you would have worried about hurting her, but now all you wanted to do was shut that pretty mouth of hers and make her yours in every sense of the word. You had no reason for concern. If she wasn't satisfied with the direction this was going, she could stop it with single word.

You may have been in charge, but Rowena was the one who had all the power in this game.

Pinning her wrist to the bed with one hand, you lightly wrapped your other one around her neck. "Now will you shut the fuck up?"

"Why should I?" she teased.

Your squeezed her neck in response.

"Getting there, love," she chuckled.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" you said, tightening your grip on her neck; not enough to hurt her, but just enough to emphasize your words.

Rowena gulped, taking a few small breaths. You loosened your hold a bit, allowing her to breathe more easily. A grateful smile forming on her lips, she asked, "Would you have me any other way?"

"You know I love my wicked bitch."

"That's what I thought."

She mouthed to say something else, no doubt another bitchy comment, and you lowered your lips on hers, capturing them in a rough, hungry kiss.

By the end of this night her bottom lip would bear a bite mark, and similar marks would cover her from head to toe, the purple marring the creamy paleness of her skin. Despite the delicious pain, she would be on her knees, begging for more. And you would be all too eager to provide it, both for her pleasure and yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
